Communication systems using fiber optic technologies are commonly utilized to provide high data rate communication services to customer premises. In some examples, a communication company and/or service provider installs a fiber optic cable between a central office (CO), a remote terminal (RT) or a serving area interface (SAI) and a customer premises to provide communication services to the customer premises. In other examples, a single fiber optic cable installed between a CO, RT or SAI and a pedestal is used to provide communication services from the pedestal to one or more customer premises.